chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Mistresses of haunted forests, healers on the outskirts of town, crones creeping through crypts, or that unusually charming maiden: witches come in all shapes and dispositions, but they are often objects of mystery and suspicion in most cultures, even hated and persecuted. A witch is a primative human caster that is a pale version of a Druid in that they are able to conduct life magic to cast various spells. A witch that attempts to maintain the balance of life within nature will remain as themselves. A witch that begins to steal life energy for their own purposes and unbalances nature becomes a Wither . Links *Coven *Witch Mark *Known Witches Spells and Abilities The witch practices witchcraft, magic of charms, deception, insight, and nature. She casts arcane spells but with natural or life magic using the druid spell progression. She uses her wisdom score to determine maximum spell level, spell DCs, and bonus spells. However, the witch uses her own spell list, called Witchcraft. Almost every version of a witch's spell has five variants ranging from the Minor to the Expert, each one costing more life energy to cast and having greater effect. 'Level 0 Spells' *Draw Energy (Life) *Focus Energy (Life) *Conduct Energy (Life) *Speak with Animals *Create Water , Minor *Call Fog *Encourage Growth , Minor (Of a plant) *Witchfire , Minor (Light, Green) *Sense Life , Minor *Charm Animal , Minor 'Level 1 Spells' *Heal Wound, Minor (minor cuts) *Regrowth, Minor (lost limb) *Restore, Minor (Cure Disease) *Alter Life, Minor (Disguise) *Charm Person, Minor *Wither's Touch (Touch-attack to drain life) *Inflict, Minor (Cause Disease) *Enhance Life, Minor (Bull's Strength, etc) *Conjure Element, Minor *Call Wind *Encourage Growth, Moderate *Witchfire, Moderate *Whisper to the Wind, Minor (Message) *Sense Life, Moderate *Charm Animal, Moderate *Cause Fear, Minor (Single Target, low intelligence) *Augur, Minor (Guidance or simple clue) *Sleep, Minor (Touch) *Web, Minor (Bolt) 'Level 2 Spells' *Heal Wound, Moderate *Regrowth, Moderate *Restore, Moderate *Alter Life, Moderate (Minor features) *Charm Animal *Wither's Reach (Ranged attack to drain life) *Inflict, Moderate *Enhance Life, Moderate *Conjure Element, Moderate *Call Rain *Encourage Growth *Wild Growth, Minor (Area of Encourage Growth) *Witchfire *Whisper to the Wind, Moderate *Sense Life *Charm Person, Moderate *Cause Fear, Moderate *Augur, Moderate *Scry, Minor (Short distances, vision only) *Sleep, Moderate (Multiple Targets) *Web, Moderate (Net, single target) *Summon Swarm, Minor (Insects) 'Level 3 Spells' *Heal Wound *Regrowth *Restore *Alter Life (Partial Transformation) *Charm Animal, Advanced *Inflict *Create Life, Minor (Like Alter life but permanent) *Enhance Life *Conjure Element *Call Storm *Encourage Growth, Advanced *Wild Growth, Moderate *Witchfire, Advanced *Whisper to the Wind *Sense Life, Advanced *Charm Person *Cause Fear *Augur *Scry, Moderate (Longer distance with sound) *Sleep *Web (Cone, multiple targets) *Summon Swarm, Moderate (Spiders) 'Level 4 Spells' *Heal Wound, Advanced *Regrowth, Advanced *Restore, Advanced *Alter Life, Advanced (Total Transformation) *Inflict, Advanced *Create Life, Moderate *Awaken Animal (Bestow human-like intelligence) *Enhance Life, Advanced (or minor permanance) *Conjure Element, Advanced *Call Tornado *Encourage Growth, Expert *Wild Growth *Witchfire, Expert *Whisper to the Wind, Advanced *Sense Life, Expert *Charm Person, Advanced *Cause Fear, Advanced *Augur, Advanced *Scry *Sleep, Advanced *Web, Advanced *Summon Swarm (Bats, Rats, etc) 'Level 5 Spells' *Heal Wound, Expert *Regrowth, Expert *Restore, Expert *Alter Life, Expert (Total Transformation) *Create Life *Enhance Life, Expert (or moderate permanance) *Conjure Element, Expert *Encourage Growth, Minor *Wild Growth, Advanced *Whisper to the Wind, Expert *Charm Person, Expert *Cause Fear, Expert *Augur, Expert *Scry, Advanced *Sleep, Expert *Web, Expert *Summon Swarm, Advanced 'Level 6 Spells' *Create Life, Advanced *Wild Growth, Expert *Witchfire, Minor *Scry, Expert *Summon Swarm, Expert 'Level 7 Spells' *Create Life, Expert *Wild Growth, Minor Power Witches draw their power from the living essence of creatures just like a druid. Unlike a druid a witch can only draw from one source at a time. Tools Due to the Witch's need for secrecy, their primary implement is a wand or possibly a rod (cane). They have also been known to use orbs sparingly. Rather than using gems to store magical energy, Witches will often use Amber . Characters Character/Witch Category:Class